elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Canvas the Castle
, some gems and level-dependent amount of gold |type = Side Quests |QuestID = MS51 }} Canvas the Castle is a quest in . Background Countess Arriana Valga in Chorrol will inform the Hero that a treasured painting of her late husband has been stolen. She requests that they retrieve it for her and bring the culprit to justice. Walkthrough On approaching the widowed Countess Valga, the Hero will see that the death of her husband was quite recent and compounded by the loss of his portrait, which she said to be her last reminder of him. She wants the painting recovered and the thief brought to justice, but warns that accusing the wrong person will bring her wrath down on the accuser. After that, she hands over the key and tells the Hero to start searching the restricted areas of the castle and question all possible witnesses. Question the Witnesses First, the Hero must question the suspects. Some suspects roam the city and can be difficult to find at times; refer to the map locators to find them. The suspect are listed below: *Chanel, the resident mage *Orgnolf, the castle porter *Bittneld the Curse-Bringer, the Captain of the Guard *Laythe Wavrick, the Countess' herald *Orok gro-Ghoth, the Countess' Steward Either persuade or bribe the witnesses until their disposition is high enough that they feel comfortable talking about the item in question. One can also use spells, such as the Imperial's Voice of the Emperor, to temporarily raise their disposition while talking with them. Gather the Evidence After each suspect has been questioned, the Hero must search the castle for clues to the painting's whereabouts and will more than likely be led to believe that one piece or another is located in a different part of Cyrodiil and start chasing ghosts all over the province, but all the evidence is in Castle Chorrol. There are three pieces of evidence: *Unusual Painting: Behind a set of crates in the West Tower is a trap door in the floor, which takes them into a subsection of the tower where they will find a portrait of a random chapel building. This one can be confusing, as it can lead the Hero on a merry goose chase across Cyrodiil to find an image matching the one in the painting. *Paint-Stained Carpet: In the dining room of the castle, inspect the carpet underneath the table for a paint stain. Collect it as evidence by activating the stained carpet. *Chanel's Lectern: Go to Chanel's room and open her lectern. Even if one is able to detect the thief through the interviews alone (two witnesses gives clues on the weather that makes the suspect's alibi an obvious lie), an accusation too early in the investigation will get one nowhere. All three pieces of physical evidence must be gathered before confronting the thief and advancing the quest. Confront the Thief When all three pieces of evidence are collected, confront and accuse Chanel. At this point, one must have a high disposition with Chanel (70+) in order to find out her true intentions. Once her disposition is high enough, Chanel will reveal that she had an affair with the Count and was the portrait's original painter. After the Count's death, the Countess spent so much time with the painting it began to make Chanel jealous; however, she feels ashamed for what she has done and gives the painting back to the Hero. Report back to the Countess who will ask who was accused. At this point, the Hero can either truthfully declare that Chanel was the thief or lie and state that neither suspect was guilty and that the painting must be in the possession of someone outside the Castle. *If Chanel is turned in, she will be stripped of her duties and banished from Chorrol, although she is not found in any other cities either. The Countess will thank the Hero and award them with some gems and level-dependent gold. *If the Hero lies, the Countess will be saddened by the news and reward a meager amount of level-dependent gold. Find Chanel afterwards, who will express her gratitude for not turning her in and keep the painting for the rest of her days as a reminder of the man she once loved. Chanel also promises a "special painting" in three weeks time. Return to her in three weeks and she will give a painting of the Chorrol Town Center worth 500 . Afterwards, Chanel disappears and is never seen in the game thereafter. Journal ru:Картина преступления de:Durchsucht das Schloss Category:Oblivion: Chorrol Quests